Desmond Hume
Unico residente della stazione Il Cigno al tempo in cui è precipitato il volo 815. Scoperto un mese dopo da John Locke, quando insieme a Jack, Kate, e Hurley fa saltare in aria il portellone. Prima dell'incidente * Era innamorato di Penelope, l'erede della famiglia Widmore. * Era arruolato nei "The Royal Scots" (ora "The Royal Scots Borderers", Primo Battaglione dell'Esercito reale scozzese): il più vecchio reggimento dell'Esercito britannico. * Congedato con disonore (col grado di militare scelto) dopo aver scontato la pena a Southway Garrison (una prigione militare) per un crimine non specificato ("rifiutato di eseguire gli ordini" a quanto dice Kelvin; quindi probabilmente il reato era insubordinazione). * Quando viene rilasciato dalla prigione, restituiscono a Desmond i suoi effetti personali, incluso un libro di Charles Dickens, Il nostro comune amico. Hume rivela che sta conservando quel libro per leggerlo poco prima di morire. Ha letto tutti i libri di Dickens e sa che l'attesa di poter leggere questo gli dia una motivazione per guardare avanti. (È un'allusione allo scrittore John Irving. Dickens, l'autore che più ha influenzato John Irving, sta tenendo lo stesso identico libro in occasione di una grave malattia o di un'esperienza vicina alla morte). * Ha scritto a Penelope molte volte durante il suo periodo di prigionia; purtroppo Charles Widmore, il padre di Penelope, ha intercettato tutte queste lettere e gliele ha restituite ancora chiuse quando Desmond è uscito dal carcere. Tutto ciò è molto simile a quanto è accaduto alle lettere che Michael ha scritto a Walt durante la separazione e che ha ricevuto indietro ancora sigillate dopo la morte di Susan. ** Mentre si stava preparando per andare a correre, Penelope lo trova e gli chiede perché non le avesse scritto. Invece che dirle la verità, le rivela che sta per partecipare alla gara organizzata da suo padre per vincere e riguadagnare il suo onore e le promette che sarebbe stato di ritorno entro un anno. ** Gli viene offerto del denaro da Charles Widmore affinché non cerchi mai più di contattare sua figlia. **Sia l'indirizzo di Desmond che quello di Penelope sono visibili sebbene il nome della via sia illeggibile. :::L'inidrizzo di Penelope, probabilmente ispirato dai veri "Knightsbridge street Ennismore Gardens", come si legge dalle lettere è: ::::23 Davismore Gardens ::::KnightsBridge, London ::::SW4 8PS :::Quello di Desmond (anche qui, il nome della strada non si legge chiaramente) è: ::::Southway Garrison ::::42 BercChurch Rd. ::::Halstead, Essex, CO8 5WE * Ha detto che stava allenandosi per "un giro intorno al mondo" quando ha incontrato Jack in uno stadio di Los Angeles il giorno dopo l'operazione di Sarah, un attimo dopo aver visto Penelope, e averle detto la stessa cosa. ** Ha detto a Jack che non sarebbe riuscito comunque a raggiungerlo (nella corsa allo stadio). Forse un'allusione al suo addestramento militare. ** Pronuncia la frase "Ci vediamo in un'altra vita"; in seguito l'ha detta molte altre volte ** Ha confessato di essere stato "quasi dottore, una volta" *** Dice a Jack "Devi tenerla su". *Chiede, scherzando, a Libby 42.000 dollari, dopo che lei gliene ha prestati 4 per una tazza di caffè in un bar in quanto lui si era ritrovato alla cassa senza soldi americani (due dei numeri). Nella conversazione che hanno in seguito, racconta a Libby della gara a cui vuole partecipare finanziato da Charles Widmore e, saputo ciò, lei le regala la sua barca. * In molte occasioni chiama la gente "fratello" o, occasionalmente, "sorella". Sull'isola *È stato portato alla stazione Il Cigno da Kelvin, dopo esser stato trovato esanime sulla spiaggia, e ci ha vissuto per tre anni. Kelvin indossava una tuta HAZMAT e dice a Desmond di doverla portare perché un'esposizione prolungata all'inquinamento esterno potrebbe infettarlo. * Kelvin gli raccomanda di farsi un'iniezione del vaccino contrassegnato con la sigla "CR 4-81516-23 42" ogni 9 giorni, cosa che farà per tutti e tre gli anni. * Le prime cose che Kelvin gli chiede sono, "Sei Lui?" e "Cosa dice un pupazzo di neve ad un altro pupazzo di neve?" * Ha immesso i numeri nel computer della stazione 3 di 6 ogni 108 minuti. * Non esce dalla stazione per due anni, fino al giorno in cui l'aereo precipita, quando ha seguito Kelvin. ** Ha aggredito Kelvin, e forse l'ha ucciso, dopo aver scoperto che Kelvin aveva riparato in segreto la sua barca per cercare di fuggire dall'isola da solo. ** Kelvin ha detto che la barca sarebbe stata pronta in un paio di settimane, quindi non si sa quanto ci abbia messo Desmond a ripararla. * Non essendo riuscito a premere il bottone in tempo, ha inavvertitamente attivato l'impulso che ha distrutto l'aereo del volo 815 mentre stava sorvolando i cieli sopra l'isola. * Stava per leggere il suo racconto di Dickens (per poi probabilmente uccidersi) quando ha trovato all'interno del libro la lettera di Penelope che gli ha impedito di farlo. * Ha sentito Locke picchiare sulla botola e ha acceso la luce. Questo evento ha dato speranza ad entrambi. * Dopo essersi alzato dal letto, ha messo il disco di Mama Cass Elliot "Make your own kind of music" su un giradischi; la canzone viene interrotta dall'esplosione che Locke e gli altri hanno provocato per far saltare in aria la botola). * Quando Locke incontra Desmond all'interno della stazione, Desmond gli chiede "Sei Lui?", indicando che stava aspettando qualcuno di sesso maschile. ** Inoltre chiede a Locke "Cosa dice un pupazzo di neve ad un altro pupazzo di neve?" e lui gli risponde "Non so di cosa stai parlando". La reazione di Desmond indica che non era Locke la persona che stava aspettando. A lui la domanda era stata rivolta da Kelvin e la risposta era "Puzzi di carota". *** Kelvin non dice a Desmond la risposta, almeno a quanto ci è dato vedere. È possibile che la risposta data da Locke sia stata inventata da Desmond. Desmond potrebbe semplicemente aver notato il protocollo seguito da Kelvin e averlo imitato con Locke. * Possiede una sua fotografia con Penelope Widmore. * Scappa terrorizzato dalla stazione Il Cigno dopo aver sparato accidentalmente, senza poi esserlo riuscito a riparare, al computer della stazione, sostenendo che stavano per morire tutti. * Ha attivato il Fail Safe poco dopo che il timer aveva raggiunto lo zero, causando la scarica elettromagnetica. *Alla fine dell'episodio Si vive insieme, si muore soli, la sorte di Desmond, insieme a quella di John Locke e di Mr. Eko, resta sconosciuta, ma i produttori hanno dichiarato che sono ancora vivi. Analogie con David Hume * Uno dei punti cardine della filosofia di Hume sostiene che le cose non sono mai come sembrano, che tutto ciò che si crede reale potrebbe essere solamente frutto della propria immaginazione. Questa teoria sembra adattarsi perfettamente alla natura misteriosa dell'isola. * Il suo secondo nome è David. * David Hume era scozzese, come Desmond. * Nel film dei Monty Python "Philosopher Song," una delle canzoni recita "David Hume / potrebbe bersi in un sorso / Schopenhauer and Hegel" (o in alternativa, "Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel"). Potrebbe essere un'allusione all'alcolismo di Desmond — ma, dato che la canzone fa riferimento a quasi tutti i più grandi filosofi, chiamandoli tutti ubriaconi, potrebbe essere solamente un'illazione. **Inoltre, il nome Mr. Eko potrebbe essere un omaggio ad Umberto Eco, e il nome Sayid ad Edward Said, entrambi filosofi del 900. * Oltre a Desmond, ci sono altri collegamenti con i filosofi illuministi: John Locke e Danielle/Jean-Jacques Rousseau. (Si può anche trovare un altro collegamento un po' azzardato: Hugo Grotius/Degroot, un importante filosofo pre-illuminista famoso per le sue teorie sul Diritto Naturale). * È pura speculazione, ma forse è azzeccata. Dalla pagina di Wikipedia su David Hume: "Dal 1763 al 1765 Hume è il segretario di Lord Hertford a Parigi, dove viene elogiato da Voltaire e ammirato dalle donne dell'alta società. Diventa amico di Rousseau ma più tardi perdono i contatti a causa di un litigio" Teorie *Le connessioni di Charles Widmore con la gara e con l'isola gli avrebbero permesso di mandare Desmond sull'isola e allo stesso tempo liberarsi del problema "Desmond". **Forse Charles Widmore può controllare i poteri magnetici dell'isola anche a distanza, sabotando la bussola di Desmond per condurlo sull'isola. **Questo potrebbe spiagare come fa Penelope a sapere che Desmond si trova su un'isola e che le variazioni magnetiche sono il modo per trovarlo. * Nonostante il System Failure causato da Desmond coincida con l'incidente del volo 815, potrebbe essere solo una coincidenza. * Potrebbe essere connesso in qualche modo con la miracolosa guarigione di Sarah. Sembra essere molto sicuro che la ragazza possa guarire quando parla con Jack sulle gradinate. ** È un sensitivo e sapeva che sarebbe sopravvissuta o che qualcuno l'avrebbe aiutata a rimettersi in forma. * Ha preso un coniglietto di pelouche dal letto mentre impacchettava le cose da portare con sè quando scappa dalla stazione. Potrebbe contenere qualcosa in grado di aiutarlo. * Al posto di "Addio" dice "Ci vediamo in un'altra vita", che è quello che Dave dice ad Hurley prima di gettarsi dalla rupe nell'oceano (ed è quello che sempre Desmond dice a Jack alla fine del loro incontro nello stadio). la scelta di questa frase potrebbe indicare una connessione tra Desmond e Dave? O forse un collegamento con Nadia, che ha scritto, "Ci vediamo in un'altra vita, se non in questa" sul retro della fotografia che aveva donato a Sayid? * Potrebbe aver avuto un tracciante sulla barca a vela che ha segnalato la posizione alla stazione d'ascolto subito dopo l'attivazione del Fail Safe. * Potrebbe essere morto nell'episodio Si vive insieme, si muore soli, a causa dell'esplosione, insieme a Locke e Mr. Eko. ** Potrebbe essere sopravvissuto all'incidente. Non c'è niente di definitivo che dimostri che la stazione è esplosa completamente, ma, anche se fosse così, il fail safe potrebbe essere riuscito a proteggere Desmond. *** Nel Podcast Ufficiale di 'Lost', Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse commentano che sarebbe un vero peccato se Desmond fosse morto, perchè è proprio un gran bel personaggio (e Cusick un bravissimo attore). Sebbene non dicano espressamente che sia ancora vivo, hanno lasciato intendere che lo sia. * Charles Widmore lo chiama "codardo". Forse perché si trovava in prigione accusato di diserzione? ** Forse ha rifiutato di prendere parte alla missione di invasione dell'Iraq, o dell'Afghanistan. *** Tutto ciò sebbene, considerato che il flashback si svolge nel 2000, è improbabile che abbia partecipato a queste guerre, poiché l'Afghanistan non è stato invaso se non alla fine del 2001, e l'Iraq all'inizio del 2003. Quindi l'unica possibilità è che Desmond abbia combattuto la prima Guerra del Golfo (così come Kelvin, Sayid, e DJ Dan uno dei personaggi della Lost Experience). **** Il reggimento "The Royal Scots" hanno preso parte alla prima Guerra del Golfo. Forse era in Iraq nel 1991? * Forse il suo definirsi "quasi dottore" non allude all'essere stato uno studente di medicina ma bensì un medico militare? Domande irrisolte *La chiave del fail-safe ha funzionato? **Sappiamo di sicuro che la chiave ha fatto "qualcosa". Da quanto visto in Si vive insieme, si muore soli però non sappiamo esattamente cosa. *Perché non ha portato con sè la copia di "Il nostro comune amico" quando è scappato la prima volta dalla stazione? progettava di ritornare? Vedi anche *"Il nostro comune amico" libro di Charles Dickens che Desmond porta ovunque. Contiene: ::La chiave per il Fail-safe ::La Lettera di Penelope *La foto di Desmond *Le Lettere di Desmond *La Scarica provocata da Desmond *Elenco di frasi ricorrenti *La Stazione d'ascolto Probabilmente allestita da Penny per trovare Desmond *I Rapporti Desmond read this and discovered details about: ::System failure *Il giradischi, col quale Desmond ascolta Make Your Own Kind Of Music *La barca a vela ("Elizabeth") *"Devi tenerla su" Galleria fotografica Image:120px-DesmondStadium.jpg|Desmond nello stadio mentre parla con Jack. Image:120px-Desmondwithgun.jpg|Desmond tiene in ostaggio Locke. Image:120px-Desmondtalking.jpg|Desmond parla con Locke. Image:120px-Desmongturning.jpg|Desmond gira la chiave del fail-safe.